


The Daily Life Of Plegian Royalty

by Elkian (SuperImposed)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Gen, Lissa is aged up for obvious reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/Elkian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Plegian palace is never dull...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I considered writing up a full explanation, but I'm curious just how much is evident from context.

“Robin. Hey, Robin!”

The aide paused in the middle of the hallway, lowering her book and turning to meet the bouncy blonde woman’s eyes. “Yes, Lissa?”

Normally she would be rewarded with a bright smile - Lissa had quickly grown sick of the formal way most people greeted her here. But now the queen gave her an unusually serious look. Robin waited in silence as the blonde folded her arms, seeming to gather her words.

“Were you and Gangy ever… you know…. together? Or maybe you still are?”

The young woman twisted a slender lock of hair nervously, a slight blush tinting her face. Robin had to bite back a surprised laugh - she’d heard more than enough rumors and accusations from various courtiers over the years, but she’d hardly expected it out of the rather oblivious young queen. Before she could gather her wits enough to answer with a reasonably straight face, Lissa continued. “Because I don’t mind, if you are. I just want to know.”

Robin blinked, and realized that the other woman seemed to be in earnest. Her urge to laugh quelled, the tactician and major domo smiled gently as she replied. “No, we were never intimate, not like that. We’re just very good old friends.” She smoothed one of many stray locks back behind her ear. “Which is part of why I promised to be _your_ friend and guide, after throwing you to the lions like that. I have a pretty good idea what that si- man is probably thinking.”

Robin had been the one to suggest this arrangement in the first place, and she’d always felt a bit guilty for getting the innocent Ylisse princess mixed up in politics that way. Fortunately Lissa had adapted both rapidly and with aplomb: everyone loved her, and most felt at ease around her. Robin had personally watched as venerable sorcerers and hardened thieves had bent their ear to the energetic queen as willingly as did the fat merchants and dusty village children.

So lost was she in thought that Robin barely noticed the young queen nodding decisively, though she was shaken out of her reverie by the next question.

“Hey, Robin? What’s a lion?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, Nowi, you can't wrestle the crocodiles.

“Oh, wow!”

The doors had scarcely opened be Lissa bounded forward with a joyous cry. “Amazing!” She flitted from balcony to balcony, wavering sometimes precariously over the various menagerie pits. The stationed guards tensed at every wobble, trying to decide whether to face admonishment for a premature rescue or risk letting the giddy ruler topple into an enclosure.

Robin sympathized, and trotted forward to take the young woman’s hand before some tragedy occurred. Lissa simply grinned and swung their connected hands before trying to dash to another pit.

“Lissa, the lions are over here.”

The blonde instantly perked up and headed for the indicated enclosure. As the two navigated around the menagerie, Robin realized that they were not the only pleasure-seekers present: a young man with pure white hair was chattering gaily with a tiny girl in sparkling purple.

“Henry.”

The young man looked up - well, his head moved. The object of his gaze was anyone’s guess. “Hiya, Robin! Heeeey, do they have a cage here for you?”

Robin rolled her eyes at the silly jab and pointed into the pit instead. “These are-”

“Kitties!” Lissa released her hand suddenly and dashed forward, a huge grin on her face. “Aww, they’re just big fluffy kitties! I never knew!”

Henry laughed as he trotted back to the railing next to Lissa. “Yeah, they sure look cute, don’t they? But watch out - behind that dopey, lazy kitty cat facade lies a killer. Lions viciously-”

“Awww, he’s yawning!”

Robin bit back a laugh at Henry’s brief pout. “The one with the hair on his neck is a male. The rest are female. The females hunt and the males care for their cubs.” She poked Henry’s shoulder with a smile. “Lissa, this is Henry, one of our brightest Dark Mages.” She rolled her eyes as the pale boy laughed at her unintentional joke.

Lissa turned away from the lion pit to look at Henry instead. “Oh, you’re the guy Mustafa is always talking about. Nice to meet you!”

“Nice meeting you too, Queenie! Nyah ha ha!”

Robin thanked all her lucky stars that Lissa isn’t easily insulted. Instead, the blonde woman just grinned and shook the young man’s hand. His petite companion wandered over, clearly bored, and they went through another round of introductions.

The aide realized with a jolt that Lissa has already made new friends, and she smiled at the thought. If the personable young queen ever used her charisma selfishly… she could probably take over the world before anybody realized what was happening. Maybe she already had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (It took them a while to become comfortable with each other.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too bad my usual beta doesn't like Fire Emblem. I was dubious on whether to include this chapter, but I think it'll be okay.

“Not tonight.”

Gangrel pauses, then settles. He shrugs lightly and picks his book back up. His eyes flick off the pages and towards his wife as she flops onto the bed beside him and curls her head into his lap.

“What are you reading?”

“A history of the Valm continent. It’s incredibly boring.”

“Sounds like it.” Lissa picks her head up a bit, glancing at the pages. She realizes the script is in Old Plegian and scowls, but it doesn’t deter her: “Read some to me?”

He shifts slightly, his free hand coming up to stroke her head. “Suddenly I’m reminded of our honeymoon,” he comments, a sly grin growing on his face. She pouts, but still curls closer. He chuckles and begins to read aloud, the ancient script flowing off his tongue like a sandfall. Lissa closes her eyes and listens, trying to pick out inflections and cadence.

Gangrel reads as theatrically as he does everything else, and she can almost hear the thread of the tale behind the unknown language…

Gangrel smiles slightly as he hears her breathing even out, and gently pats her shoulder. The yawn hardly takes him by surprise - there’s a reason he read this book at night, though Robin would probably scold him for saying so.

The Plegian king sets the volume aside, blows out the lamp, and curls his arms around the young woman at his side. In moments, both are asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dammit, Gangrel. Someone’s going to have to clean that up.

The king doesn’t pound so much as _splat!_ up the palace steps, mud and wet sand slinging across the tile with every step. His eyes and hair are wild with more than the sudden storm, and Robin doesn’t even twitch when he dashes up to her chair.

“They’re fine.”

The sure-footed trickster stops so short that his feet nearly slide out from under him. He barely regains his balance before demanding of his trusty aide, “You’re certain?”

The major domo finally puts her book aside, glancing at the door as she does so. “Maribelle said it’s one of the easiest births she’s ever attended. Of course she’s giving herself most of the credit for it, but it’s pretty fairly deserved.”

The king scowls, completely oblivious to the water and mud pooling under him. Usually he’s far too keen to be caught in even the most sudden rainy season storm, but Robin supposes he was in a hurry. “If she’s fine, who’s screaming?”

Robin raises one brow and grins at him. “That would be your family line asserting itself.” Before he can reply, the aide knocks on the door behind her. It swings open, and she jabs a thumb at the entry. “Go say hello to your son, will you?”

Of course, she follows closely behind the king, snagging a clean towel from the unused pile and daubing the worst of the wet off of him.

Lissa looks up from the bed and grins. She looks tired but pleased, and holds her arms out for the dripping monarch despite Maribelle’s disapproving cluck. “What, did you run all the way here in the rain?”

“Pretty much.” Only now does Gangrel realize his disheveled state, hesitating to touch his tired wife - but she pulls him into a close hug anyways. “I’m sorry,” and he sounds like he means it, “I didn’t want to… miss it.”

“You didn’t.” Lissa’s eyes crinkle with laughter at his confused look. “Okay, so maybe you missed the messy part-”

“He’s good at that,” Robin jokes from the sidelines, and Maribelle smirks and Lissa laughs and even Gangrel rolls his eyes and smiles in agreement.

“-but hey, you’re here, that’s the important thing. Maribelle, can I…?” The prim noblewoman nods and carries a squirming bundle over. Lissa smiles and carefully takes the baby from her friend, holding him so Gangrel can see. Her smile is almost beatific as she smooths a damp lock from the infant’s brow. “I was thinking of… Owain for a name. If that’s alright?”

Gangrel wants to frown - surely _he_ should be choosing the name of his firstborn son! But he didn’t exactly have anything better in mind, and it’s damned hard to argue with Lissa to begin with. “Owain is fine,” he murmurs, trying for gruff and failing miserably. He reaches slowly over to the tiny form, and Owain opens his eyes, sees his father-

-and lets loose an absolutely bloodcurdling shriek. Even Maribelle jumps a little, and Lissa winces. “He’s a bit loud.”

“I noticed.” Gangrel _is_ frowning now. Robin, the most awake and most observant, jumps in almost immediately.

“Yeah, he did that when he saw me too. It’s not just your face, I think he’s just excited.”

Gangrel scowls at his aide and flaps a hand at her, “Who said he was screaming over me? _I_ am a vision of loveliness even in mud...” As he starts getting into stride, Robin and Lissa exchange an eye-roll behind his back. They’re both grateful to have averted the king’s odd bout of melancholy, but they’re also going to make sure that Owain doesn’t grow up to be half as theatrical as his showy father.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end, for now. Hopefully I can get some more parts of the series banged out and posted in the near future.


End file.
